


i'm sorry if you feel something

by bloodrosepetals



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosepetals/pseuds/bloodrosepetals
Summary: Elliot awakes shortly after the Humpty Dumpty incident. Basically just the entire sad shit but from Elliot's post-life perspective.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	i'm sorry if you feel something

**Author's Note:**

> There was a song I heard and I got flashes for an idea for this fanfic. I KNOW there's an unspoken law in this fandom that we don't write about "the sad shit" but this is an idea I need to get off my chest.

Black, it was all black. Elliot had awoken in the pitch black room, that had no light, living creatures or anything, as if nothing living had ever been there, or maybe there was, but it was simply too dark to see anything. In the eerie quietness he was able to hear the sound of his own breathing. It was weird, where was he in the first place? He turned around slowly, examining the "room" he had assumed he was in, probably in that "deep side" of the abyss that they always spout about the illegal contractors went to when the clock officially reached its full turn. In the corner of his eye, he saw a small light in the distance. Deciding the blackness was slightly uncomfortable to just sit in and figure out what was going on, he walked towards it, confused why there was any light in the abyss in the first place. If that was even where he had been? Honestly, he didn't even know, but he was for sure about to figure out where he is. A tap of water snapped him out of his thoughts, there was water underneath his feet, dark gray. He cringed at it in disgust before looking around more. The black room he was in, was no longer behind him, and just the water, with torn pieces of what seemed to be the world, or chains floating in the air. He continued walking, after being slightly frightened by where in the fuck he was, just this time he was a little more tense. There was slowly a growing pain in his chest, a grieving pain. It was as if he was missing something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. As he continued walking he saw a few golden orbs circling in the air, he knew better but to touch it. Where had he seen such similar orbs? Looking at them had made his chest hurt and stomach turn in pain, in sadness. He was missing something, but what had it be-

What is his name?

The realization hit like a bullet in to his stomach. It didn't make the feeling better that something was _missing._ He looked down into the water, looking at his muddy reflection, watching the water ripple slowly under him making his reflection move in the water. Something was severely wrong, and it had been really bothering him. He finally only then had noticed the blood that was on his clothing, hands and on his face. He instantly kneed down and tried to collect any water to wash off the blood, instinctively taking off his gloves, and his coat, letting his white shirt stay on since it had been one of the only things that was barely covered in blood, only his collar. He moved down and caught a glimpse down his shirt of something black. Dropping his clothing on the watery ground he unbuttoned the shirt, staring at the sign on his chest. 

_Leo_

He left Leo, alone. A shiver had run down his spine, with his eyes starting to water instantly. The pain only grew more in his chest. _Leo_. He never told him... He doesn't cry, not Elliot Nightray, he doesn't cry, but here he was, sobbing miserably over his valet, his friend, his--

He heard slow footsteps approaching him, making him turn around to see who else had been here. "Hi there!" 

"Who the hell are you?" Elliot snapped, the sharpness in his voice dulling due to the crack in his voice from sobbing. She glared at him, fuming visibly. A few moments passed of her just glaring at him, and none of them saying anything to each other, as if she was waiting for him to fix his horrible first impression. "Where's Leo?" his voice was small. 

"Alive." she started walking away, and the beige haired boy looked up at her, his gaze following her form.

"Wait!" She stopped, turning around to glance at him. His throat went dry. "Who are you?" 

"Who do you think?" As she asked a loud mixture of different voices simultaneously started chattering. Some of the voices sounded weird somehow. He was sure he heard the words _'she is the intention of abyss'._

Ah, so he was in the abyss after all. She continued staring at him. "What do you want?" Elliot gazed down at his reflection in silence. "You're just like all of them," she whispered, snapping Elliot's attention towards her again. "Promise to always be there for you, but then so selfishly leave! You're just like all of them! Do it all for your selfish selves!" she screamed, the voices were now screaming. He was slowly getting a severe headache. Alyss' eyes were full of rage and hurt. 

"I didn't want to leave him!" Elliot screamed, his voice cracking and tears brimming his eyes. 

"Then-" she started.

"What the fuck do you know!? I didn't want to leave you- You don't even understand anything! I don't know who left you but it's not my fault about them leaving you so don't take shit out on me!" he screamed. 

"You left all of your family, for that stupid boy." Elliot opened his mouth to retort, but she was right, he betrayed his entire family, for Leo. Well- Not betray, he never meant to hurt them but... He instantly closed his mouth, gritting his teeth, guilt washing over him. "And what did you get out of it? You're here now." 

"I know."

"What do you want?"

"I-is he doing okay?"

She simply shrugged, "see for yourself." With that she started away and left, leaving Elliot a mess all alone. He looked to the side and saw a hole in the ground, standing up he walked over to it slowly. Leaning into the hole to glimpse in he had been able to see the present of the world he was no longer a part of. 

Leo cut his hair, and took off his glasses. 

Leo was broken. 

And it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Leo."


End file.
